A Dash of Lust
by Doom Phantom
Summary: Sirius: You are my pet, mine. And I will drive it into ever fiber of your being until I break you. SBRL
1. My Pet

"A Dash of Lust"

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter - it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Warnings: Slash, non-consensual, sexual situations. Sirius Black/Remus Lupin. Major angst, abusive Sirius. AU

Summary: Sirius Black is one of the great rulers of the wizarding world and he is bored beyond belief. Maybe Remus Lupin, his 'pet', can give him some excitement.

--

**Chapter 1: **

**My Pet**

Sirius Black sat on his throne and rolled around the red wine in his goblet idly. He was bored beyond belief. One may ask how anyone with as much power and authority as Sirius Black had could possibly be bored. However, all of his power and authority was the very reason that he was bored.

As one of the greatest rulers of the wizard world who besides another ruler would even dare to defy him? And with all the rulers at peace for the moment there was no use in even thinking about them. Everyone bowed down at his feet, and at one point it gave him a rush of power. But now, it was simply tiresome.

"Bored, my lord?" came a voice from the doors at the other side of the over-large throne room.

"You could only imagine, Severus," Sirius responded as Snape approached, stopping a good fifteen feet away.

Ever since Sirius' father had been the king Snape had been the ever faithful advisor to the throne. And years ago when the king and queen were murdered in cold blood by servants of another powerful ruler, Lord Voldemort, Sirius had to become king even at the young age of ten. It was Snape who guided the young boy until he was old enough to make his own decisions as king.

Of course, there was never any proof that Lord Voldemort was the one who had ordered Sirius' parents to be killed, so there could be no war. Even so, it was suspected to be him by many.

As a person, Sirius did not really like Snape. However, he was an invaluable person to the kingdom.

At the age of sixteen Sirius fought his first war and crushed his enemies with ease. His army was, in fact, one of the greatest known. It was then that he had had his greatest enjoyment.

Now a youth of 21, Sirius Black was bored out of his mind. Now everyone obeyed every command that came from his mouth to the letter, in fear of failing him. Not even the other rulers could match his magical powers except Voldemort or Dumbledore, the rulers of the Dumstrang and Hogwarts castles. However, Voldemort had been quiet for the past few years, and Dumbledore had always been peaceful.

"Have you heard any news form any of the other rulers?" Sirius asked Snape.

"Indeed. Dumbledore has requested a meeting with you next week. The Malfoy family will also be attending." Snape explained.

"The Malfoys?" Sirius repeated. He had met them once before, Lucius Malfoy anyway. He did not like him that much, with all of his pure blood nonsense. Sirius really did not believe in that, despite being a pure blood wizard himself. And though the Malfoys were under Dumbledore's lands Sirius suspected that they were traitors working for Voldemort.

"Yes. And Cornelius Fudge is also requesting to join the meeting as well."

"I see. And no word from Lord Voldemort?"

"None at all. However, you should be cautious. Lord Voldemort is not someone who should be ignored," Snape warned.

"Ha!" Sirius snickered. "That so-called 'Dark Lord' is nothing compared to me. I would destroy him easily!" he said, staring down into his goblet with amusement.

When Sirius heard no reply from his loyal subject he looked up from his goblet. Snape held his hands behind his back and wore a stern, serious look. It was obvious what that expression meant; Snape never did need any words whenever he was trying to get his point across.

"Do you truly think that Voldemort is any threat to me! His powers have weakened and—"

"My lord," Snape interrupted, "your over-confidence will be your undoing. If it truly was Voldemort who had your parents murdered what makes you think that he will not try the same thing to you? Be careful, my lord."

"Fine, fine. Any word on James and his mission."

"Yes. He seems to be doing well on his assignment and should be back by next week."

"Good. I am sure Lily will be happy to hear it. Anything else?"

"No, my lord. That is all the news there is for today. However, I urge you to remember my advice. If you need me simply call." Snape turned to leave. "Till the next time, my lord." Snape walked to the end of the room and pulled out his wand, waving it at the door which opened on its own. Swinging his long black robes in a melodramatic fashion he walked out of the room and magically closed the door behind him.

Heaving a long sigh Sirius desperately tried to think of something to do. Perhaps he could call in Wormtail, the jester. No, he did not feel like watching that idiot make a fool of himself trying to entertain his master. Usually the funniest thing about watching him was see him mess up in his own act. But still, he was not in the mood for him.

Maybe he could send for some of his best erotic dancers. But then again…

How long had the many concubines thrown themselves down at his feet, willing to be taken by him at any moment? How long had he laid with them in his bed and experienced the pleasures that they could so skillfully work? At one point Sirius thought that the pleasure that his many concubines gave him could would never grow dull. But irony had decided to laugh at him.

All of the excitement had been taken from his life. What excitement could one have when everyone bowed to you and no one opposed you? Indeed, all of the excitement was gone. Sirius lazily glanced to a corner to the far right of the large throne room. A small, plane wooden door with no knob stood there.

Well, one thrill DID remain after all…

Gracefully lifting himself up from his comfortable throne Sirius glided across the room elegantly. His luscious black hair waved about in his beautifully hansom face and his robes swished about the floor.

Reaching the small wooden door Sirius pulled out his wand and waved it. As soon as he did so the door opened with a loud _CREAK_ and he let himself in.

There inside was a medium sized round room lit by candles. In the very center of the room was a cage made of steal bars. Though the cage was made of a non-magical metal it had a very powerful spell on it - no matter what was done to the cage, inside or out, it would never open or break unless the secret magic word was spoken, a word known only to Sirius.

The reason for such a strong spell was due to the creature inside the cage. Sirius looked closer into the cage, see what was now his pet. A deep growl came from the creature, which stepped forth to reveal itself.

It was a young teenage boy. The boy was incredibly hansom, almost equal to Sirius himself. He had long, sharp fingernails and fangs to match. He had a pretty small body, but that did nothing to stop the bloodlust radiating from this creature. He was strong, very strong, hence the reason for such a powerful spell on the cage. He was given to Sirius Black as a gift by some people passing through his lands.

As the group of people had explained, the boy's name was Remus Lupin. In a miraculously strange event the boy's mother was attacked by a werewolf one night while she was pregnant with him. And so the child was made as something beyond any werewolf or wizard, as he had the great strength of the beast and the magical abilities of any warlock as well. However, the bloodlust of the werewolf had driven the boy to insanity, and in fear the boy his family gave him away, so claimed the passing people.

Sirius cocked his head not unlike a dog and wore a grin on his face. If no one else, this creature would surely try to defy him. He would give him some excitement.

"Hello, Remus," Sirius cooed. "How have you been doing…pet?"

Lupin's golden eyes stared straight into Sirius'. He apparently did not approve of being called a 'pet'.

Sirius snickered. "What's wrong? You ARE my pet, after all."

Lupin continued to stare into Sirius's eyes but suddenly turned his back to his 'master' and sat down. Sirius smirked and moved closer to the cage.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

The beast looked over his shoulder, a certain gleam in his golden eyes.

"That's a good boy," Sirius sneered. "Now, if you want something to eat turn around and look at me." His voice was playful, teasing. Remus did not like the way he was being toyed with, but nonetheless he was quite hungry.

Bending down, Sirius reached his hand inside the cage and petted Remus on the head, rubbing his long, soft but wild hair. Just as he did so Remus lashed out, quickly turning about and slashing Sirius' hand with his claws painfully.

Sirius quickly withdrew his arm, the speed of the whole ordeal causing him to fall flat on his back with a loud _THUD_. Smiling, Sirius stood up and looked at the beast, who was staring at him and ready to attack again. Looking at his arm there were three long slashes in his clothes and in the flesh of his arm as well. Blood came from the wound and pain ran through his arm.

"YES!" Sirius cried. This would be the thing that will give me some more excitement. No one else would dare defy him like this. It was amazing. This creature was rebellious, and he was going to break its spirit.

Reaching in his arm again Sirius resumed petting Remus on the head. "You would never even dare to hurt me, would you?"

Lupin gave him a warning with a deep rumble in the back of his throat.

"Oh, no you wouldn't." Sirius moved his hand from Lupin's head and wrapped it around his collar. Pulling him forward he slammed Lupin's small body into the steel bars, causing the teenage boy to yelp in shock and pain.

If the bars of the cage made the teenage boy's incredible strength useless, then the collar was made to suppress his magical powers. This way, without his owner speaking the magic words to release him, he was and would remain trapped and helpless.

"Remus…" Sirius blew the name from his gorgeous lips. "You make me feel something I have never felt before. It's amazing."

Remus opened his mouth and blew hot breath into Sirius' face.

"You are my pet, mine. And I will drive it into ever fiber of your being until I break you."

Remus bared his sharp fangs, understanding every word of what was being said to him. Anger swam in his golden eyes. It was obvious that if he was able to, he would rip Sirius limb from.

Removing his hand from the cage Sirius let out a laugh.

"You will learn to respect me. And to start, you will have nothing to eat today."

Remus let out a soft whimper. Sirius ignored him. "Learn well from your mistakes, and maybe I will reward you…maybe."

And Sirius turned and walked away, laughing as he did so. Waving his wand behind him the candles blew out and the wooden door closed, leaving Remus alone in complete darkness…

--

Okay, the character will be OOC, as seen above. Also, this story will be pretty dark. I have changed some things like Snape being older than Sirius, and of course they were the same age in the book. But anywho, hope you all enjoyed this.

And as for the whole thing about Remus' mother being attacked and so he has the traits of a werewolf and wizard is totally my idea…yeah. (cough cough BLADE cough)


	2. Branded

"A Dash of Lust"

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter - it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Warnings**: Slash, non-consensual, sexual situations. Sirius Black/Remus Lupin. Major angst, abusive Sirius. AU

**Summary:** Sirius Black is one of the great rulers of the wizarding world and he is bored beyond belief. Maybe Remus Lupin, his 'pet', can give him some excitement.

--

**Chapter 2**:

**Branded **

"Aveda Kedavra!"

A flash of green light erupted and filled the room and a man fell dead on the floor. Sirius looked from the lifeless body to Snape, who had lowered his wand.

"You," Snape said and pointed at another cowering man in the room. The man whimpered and looked at the royal advisor. "Go and fetch some servants to clean this mess up," he ordered.

The frightened man bowed his head and quickly ran out if the room.

"Now Snape, was that really necessary?" Sirius asked.

Snape looked at his master and bowed his own head. "My apologies, my lord, but he was a mere servant who entered in on our meeting without first requesting permission. If you tolerate such insolence then it is bound to make your authority diminish."

"Yes, I see your point. But do remember, Snape, that I am the one with the authority," Sirius cautioned.

"Of course, my lord," said Snape as several servants rushed in and bowed and began to remove the dead body.

A few moments passed between them before Snape broke the silence. "So my lord, are you still suffering from boredom, or have you found something to keep yourself entertained. If so I'm sure that it has nothing to do with that buffoon Wormtail. I fail to see how you don't get the urge t o curse him to death."

"Why yes, Snape, I have found something to entertain myself with. It is the beast, Remus Lupin."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Sirius," Snape said, using his master's name instead of any title, "I found that beast many things, but entertaining was not one of them."

"You see, Snape, that's the thing about you. You've got no sense of adventure. I can't wait for James to arrive. That will be something else to take away from my boredom.," Sirius finished with a smile.

Snape rolled his eyes. The movement did not go unnoticed.

"Something wrong, Snape?" Sirius asked. "I would hate to have to settle another ridiculous argument between the two of you." Sirius' voice had changed from amused to serious. Many times had had to play the referee between the arguments between Sererus Snape and James Potter. He did not like choosing between his best friend and his advisor.

"Nothing at all…my lord," Snape added reluctantly.

"Good!" chimed Sirius, who had taken his amused tone back up.

"Well then my lord, if you have no further use for me then I will prepare for our guests," Snape said with one last bow before he left.

Sirius let out a long and well-deserved sigh. All day he had been talking with Severus about preparations for the upcoming meeting. Just as they were finishing two servants had come in for something and Snape killed one of them. Oh well, no real loss there.

Sirius glanced over at the wooden door that concealed his pet. A smile appeared on his face as he gazed at it. It had only been two days and he already wanted to go back into that room and play with him again.

Sirius lifted himself from his throne and walked to the door. He waved his wand and the door creaked itself open; he let himself in. Once inside the room he waved his wand and the candles lit themselves and brought light to the dark room.

In the center sat the cage housing the creature known as Remus Lupin. He was lying on the floor sleeping gently. Sirius watched him as his chest heaved up and down slowly. He looked so cute while he slept, even if he was a monster.

_BANG_!

The loud sound woke Remus with a start. He looked up at Sirius who had his wand, which had produced the loud noise, pointing directly at him. "Time to wake up," he said in a mock voice.

Remus growled at him.

Sirius laughed. "Why so angry, my pet?" he asked. Remus only stared up at him. "Hn, still sulking over the other day?" Sirius was not sure but he thought that he saw Remus smile for a mere second. Ignoring it he stuck his hand through the bars again and placed his hand on top of Remus' head and started to pet him. "You're so much fun to play with," he said.

This time there was no mistaking it: Remus had definitely smiled, and he wasn't hiding it. Before Sirius could react Remus spoke.

"Think you're my master, Sirius?" Remus asked.

Sirius was staring at Remus in a fashion that would be considered unbecoming of his royal status.

Remus' smile widened. "Why so surprised, Sirius? Oh, did you really believe that I was just some stupid creature? Sorry to disappoint you…master," he said sarcastically.

Sirius quickly regained his composure. So the beast was intelligent. Everything new surprise about Remus gave Sirius a rush of excitement. To break the will of something like this!

Now it was Sirius' turn to smile. "So, you CAN understand me, eh? I knew that you were smarter than you pretended, but I never imagined that you had this level of intelligence."

Remus chuckled softly. "I am fully aware of what you thought, and still think, of me. But I assure you that none of that will matter when you are dead."

Once again Sirius had another look of bewilderment on his face that was unbecoming - he was completely unprepared for that. "So…, now you have enough courage to threaten me? You've gotten pretty bold for something that can be killed at the pointing of my wand!"

This time Remus let out a much louder laugh. "You aren't going to kill me! You went on and on yesterday about how you would attempt to break me," Remus said. He looked Sirius dead in the eye and spoke, this time more seriously. "I dare you to try it."

"Hmm," Sirius sighed, entertained. "You've got a lot of pride and arrogance. In many ways we aren't so different, you and I. But always remember: you are mine. I hold your very existence in the palm of my hand," Sirius said, holding his hand out in front of the bar to emphasize his point, "and if I choose to I could crush that existence merely by closing it."

"You are nothing more than a spoiled prince, and when I get out of here I will rip to pieces. These bars cannot hold me forever, Sirius, and I have dealt with much worse than you."

Remus though that Sirius was about to leave, but he was surprised to see him point his wand at the cage door. Sirius whispered something inaudible and suddenly the door flew open. Remus stud all the way up, but before he could move he lost control of his body. His arms fully extended outward and he could not move his legs. The reason for this was Sirius pointing his wand at Remus, using magic to restrain him. Sirius walked inside of the large cage and stopped right in front of Remus.

"Well, beast," said Sirius, who cocked his head, dog-like. "The door is open. Aren't you going to leave?"

Sirius looked into Remus' eyes and saw anger reflected in them. He grinned cruelly.

"Well now, all that talk about how these bars won't hold you and you can't even manage to walk out when the door is open in front of you. How pathetic! Oh, what's the matter? Are you mad at master Sirius?" he asked in mock tone.

Remus growled deeply. SLAP!

Sirius brought his free hand back to himself after backhanding Remus across the face. Remus slowly turned his head back to look at his master, utter shock and rage radiating off his being and reflected in his face. Blood trickled from his lip,

"Not so smart-mouthed now, eh?" Sirius asked.

"How dare you, you fucking—"

Remus was cut off as his head recoiled when Sirius' hand came near his face again. This time Sirius grabbed his chin and turned his face back to his own.

"You know something?" he asked. "I don't know what it is about you, but I find myself attracted to you. Oh, don't look so surprised. I am a king, and I can always get whatever I want without question. And I just might want you. Be grateful, even if it ends badly for you, at least you'll be serving the greatest in the wizard lord. Oh, do I detect a flicker of fear? Perhaps it won't be so hard to break you after all!" Sirius said.

By now all the color had drained from Remus' face. "I swear that when I do get out of here I kill you slowly. You will suffer until you draw your last breath. Only then will I be satisfied."

SLAP!

"Silly creature. Something like you should know how to talk to its master. I must punish such rudeness, after all.

Sirius used his free hand to pick up Remus' arm. Sirius pointed his wand at it and the sleeve of his ragged and dirty shirt ripped open, exposing his wrist. "Every single day you will remember that I am you master, your lord, the one who controls your life. For as long as you live you will see my mark and you shall know your place."

Sirius touched the tip of his want on the skin of Remus wrist.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Remus screamed in agony.

Burning into his arm was the letters _'SB'_. The pain was horrible as Sirius branded the creature as his property. Still completely immobile Remus could do nothing to stop or ease the hurt. Finally it was over and Sirius removed his wand from his wrist.

"Every time you see that mark," Sirius said, taking Remus' chin into his hand again and looking into his face, "you will see my face."

Sirius leaned his face closer to Remus and licked the blood from his lip. "My pet," he blew into his ear. Then he kissed him, long and deeply. He thrust his tongue inside of Remus' mouth and licked the inside, tasting more blood. If Remus could he would bite down with his sharp fangs and bite that dammed tongue off, but Sirius spell held strong and kept him from doing so.

Sirius stopped the kiss and looked into his pet's eyes: where there was first amusement and arrogance there was now anger and hatred. Sirius only grinned.

"When I break you, my pet, I'm going to fuck you…right in this cage. Then maybe I will let you go. But my mark will remain with you no matter where you go, no matter what you do. You belong to me, body and soul. You have been branded, and you will always be a mere beast for my enjoyment."

Sirius turned and walked out of the cage. He waved his wand at the door and it closed with a BANG. As soon as it did the spell on Remus ended and he was free to move. He grabbed his wrist, attempting to relive some of the burning sensation.

"I will send a servant to give you some food. After all, I can't have you starve to death, now can I?" asked Sirius as he left the room, the wooden door closing behind him.

--

Several hours had passed since that incident and it had left Remus in his cage alone and in the dark again. He was still holding his burnt wrist and involuntarily tears were spilling from his eyes to the floor of the cage. It was so unfair. How much abuse would he have to suffer just because he was different. He had lead a hard and terrible life. Would it never end?

Remus looked up. This time it was enough. He had had enough! He would fight back unlike last time. He meant what he had said. He would find a way out oh these bars and out of that collar. He would not allow everything to happen the way it did before.

Remus glared at the door.

If the world saw him as a heartless monster then that was what he would become. And he would kill Sirius Black, and he would make sure that he will suffer until the end. It was time for retribution.

--

Welllll!, when Sirius wants to he can be a real bitch, eh? Lets hope Remus can melt the ice around his heart before someone gets killed!

Sorry for not updating, but I didn't know where I wanted to take this at first and then I was sent off to a boarding school,,, an utter nightmare! But now the bitch is back! MWA-HAHAHAHAHA!

Yeah, I think you all get the point! Till next time!


End file.
